warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Prof. Draco
Guess the Artefact Dude.. the second artfefact, the clicking one...Is it perhaps the die of a first edition board game? PeterMess (talk) ( ) 12:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC) @PeterMess, no, but there is a very specific hint in chapter 2. Hurry though, All will be revealed in the next chapter, posted either today or tomorrow, depending on my irritatingly changing schedule. Are it the keys to McBeths castle? PeterMess (talk) ( ) 06:10, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Nope, but you're thinking more along the right lines now. It's not a key, more like something you'd use a key on. Not a padlock -_- Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 06:19, January 31, 2012 (UTC) HA! Now you gave it away! It's something in literature, and a key is used on it... It is Maid Marian's chastity belt! Robin Hood has been DYING to get that key! (Eh.. i'm all out of idea's for this one.. ;-) ) PeterMess (talk) ( ) 20:26, January 31, 2012 (UTC) A chastity belt that's stalking Claudia? Interesting, but no. :p It's interesting the ideas you're coming up with. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 03:39, February 1, 2012 (UTC) **makes a bow** why, thank you.. PeterMess (talk) ( ) 06:02, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Enough stalling, I promise I'll have it up after I get home from school tomorrow. Ofcourse; you deserve it! They are 'literary cupcakes'; Bah... enough sucking up! I'm off to work. See ya! PeterMess (talk) ( ) 06:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) List of Artifacts additions Hey thanks for adding those artifacts like the one from 13.1, it would be nice though if you cited what episode they are from in the article like some of them do. We used to always do this but then a whole bunch of new people came over and didn't do it and now there are far too many to track down... anyways thanks! . 12:44, April 24, 2012 (UTC) If I've got the time later, I'll go thrrough and try and put them all to their episode, if it would help.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 03:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Let me know if our system of citing is confusing, it is a bit... convoluted, which is likely why so many people stopped using it. -- [[User:felinoel|'ƒel'inoel]] -- . 12:27, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Best just explain it now in case I make a mistake.--Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 01:48, April 26, 2012 (UTC) The above ref code sets all following to link to that same source on the bottom list of references, this lessens the total amount of listed references to just all the different ones. The original one though is required to be at the very first use of r2 I think, so you may have to go about editing the whole page at once instead of one at a time, that is what I always did... Most wikis I've been to don't seem to use this for some reason and it is probably because of that. -- [[User:felinoel|'ƒel'inoel]] -- . 05:17, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Check it Warehouse_13_Wiki:Administrators#Rollbackers 14:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok, being the fantastic technological retard that I am, what exactly does that job entail?Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 02:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Rollbacker really just means you have the ability to use the rollback feature, which is a quick and easy way to undo multiple edits made by one person. 13:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh. That will be usefull. What's your opinion on whoever's adding paragraphs of historical information to the articles? I think it's at the point where it's a getting annoying, personally. Just want to make sure everyone else thinks so. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 01:45, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't particularly care for it but see no harm in it really, except for on the List of Artifacts page, though those artifacts might be good enough for their own articles... 16:16, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I think at least one paragraph and maybe a small pic is fair. The Shackleton ssardines had around 4 or 5 before I trimmed it down.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 04:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) List of Artifacts Hey, if you add or edit an artifact's info and you know where it is shown, could you be sure to add that too? 13:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) You mean specify episode or retrieval location? Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 06:06, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Specify episode. I figured that if you know about the artifact to edit it you may also know what episode it was in. 13:08, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I can understand that for headline artifacts like the spine or the mirror, but it would seem a bit redundant to do that with every single one I think. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 06:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) All material needs sourced, otherwise people will think it is just fanon. 13:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I just went through the list, and someones added a bunch of new ones, says they're either part of the tie in comic, novel or online artifact expertise thing. I can't confirm any of these, so someone may want to have a look. Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 04:47, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Just thought I'd point this out... ... but in your Edit Spree on the List of Artifacts and gadgets, each time you used the word "astralabe", it should be "astrolabe," with an "O". Per Ankh ED 04:47, September 27, 2012 (UTC)